The Doctor's Daughters
by lovelyhanna
Summary: So not only did The Doctor have Jenny, he also had two other daughter! Their names were Haruhi, and Hermione. WARNING USUAL PAIRINGS WILL NOT BE FOLLOWED PAIRINS ARE HARUHI/KYOYA, MORE WILL BE DECIDED UPON LATER. ALSO THERE IS DUMBLEDORE AND RON BASHING! rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi's first day of school at Ouran.

**I wonder if I will get kicked out of this school too**. Haruhi pondered to herself. This was her fifth school in as many years. She had been kicked out of the others due to mysterious happenings involving a statue, obnoxious gas, and a ton of other things that were not her fault, but how do you tell your school that all these came from aliens without sounding crazy. Thus here she was; a new person, literally. She hacked into Japan's central database of citizens and created her profile. Everything from before her birth to present day. Unfortunately for her she had to become a commoner, as the people at Ouran like to say. This was because everyone knew everyone in the elite circle these days. It wasn't like the thirteenth century when she could become a new noble and no one would be the wiser. She did that a few times just for fun, of course that was when she was with her dad and her sister, and different countries. Haruhi suddenly had an ominous feeling, different from the ones with the aliens, this one had everything to do with a certain blue box that would show up every once in a while just to make her life interesting. She knew that it would come soon, though soon was a relative term for a time traveler.

**Oh well I guess I better go find some place quiet to sturdy, though I don't need to, I wonder if that I can find the abandoned music room.**

_Hermione is in history of magic class._

**oh will this professor ever shut up?! I mean how long can you drone on about something we learned about last week! Though knowing these people, specifically Harry and Ron, they probably forgot all about it. Darn it when will he shut up?!**

Hermione wondered to herself as Professor Binns continued to drone on.

"Now we will move on to today's topic, the goblin wars." Professor Binns finally said five minutes later.** Finally!**

"Open your books to page 198 and start reading." Hermione opened her book and saw the worst thing possible. Right there in the middle of the last paragraph for the Goblin wars was a message, a message it said that was to be passed on for ever and ever, until it became history. It was a message from the hero of the war, the one who ended it, a mysterious man who never gave his name. The message was _Hey Hermione! I miss you. I hope you are doing just fine! Love you! _Hermione could tell when people in her class read the passage. They all had the same response; gasp, quiet, whisper to their neighbor, stare at her. Finally Malfoy shouted out.

"Hey mudblood! What is this huh? Why is your name in a history book? Did your parents come across the name somehow and decide they liked it so much they would name their pathetic daughter it?" Hermione sighed. Of course it would be Malfoy saying these things, why would it be any one else?

"Shut your trap Malfoy!" That came not from Hermione, but from Harry. Harry one of her "best friends" at least thats what everyone thought. The reality was he and Ron were the only ones who talked to her at least somewhat normally. Most the time though Hermione thought Harry and Ron were complete idiots, for example first year when they fought off a troll, who doesn't know a alien from Grotorious when they see one. In fact they kinda reminded Hermione of her family. Speaking of her family she hadn't seen them in a couple years. Her family consisted of her, her sister, her dad, and her mom. Her sister was at least in the same time period, just a different country. Unfortunately her sister was in Japan, the opposite side of the world, so no popping in for a visit.

"Make me Potter." Malfoy sneered.

"Maybe I will!" During this exchange Hermione was quiet. The reason for this was not because she was embarrassed or anything like that. No, the reason why she was quiet was she heard a peculiar nose, one only a few people in the world, or even the universe would recognize. To some it was the worst noise ever heard, but to Hermione it was the sound of her home.

_time skip!_

"Hey Ron, do you know where Hermione is?" Harry questioned. After History of Magic class yesterday Hermione had been acting weird. Harry had put it to Malfoy being rude to her, but now her wasn't too sure. He had never seen Hermione act like that before.

"I don't know, and I don't really care." Ron replied fed up with everything Harry talking about lately being about Hermione.

"That's a horrible thing to say about Hermione, Ron!" Harry stated shocked at Ron's attitude.

"I don't care, I never liked her anyway. She acted like she was better than us all the time. I only tolerated her for your sake." Ron admitted.

"I can't believe it, she is both of our best friend!"

"Well I don't care. She was only important to your case because Dumbledore said so, otherwise I wouldn't have let you be friends with her." Ron stated firmly, not the least bit remorseful over the harsh words he was saying.

"Well I do care. If you want to say that about one of my friends, I guess we are not friends anymore." Harry threw the words at Ron like bullets.

"What no Harry! I take it back! Harry!" Ron shouted at Harry's retreating back. **Darn it now how am I going to get Dumbledore to pay me for being friends with Harry?**

Weeks later Hermione was still not at Hogwarts. But she would return, and seem as if she was two years older.

* * *

**A/N **

**Haruhi: This is kinda annoying do we have to do this?**

**me: yes Haruhi we do.**

**Hermione: fine let me do it.**

**?: Oh! Oh! Let me do it, let me do it! I didn't show up except for vague references!**

**Me: No! you will get your chance, you show up in the next chapter anyway. I will do it.**

**I, lovelyhanna, do not own Ouran, Harry Potter, or Doctor who. Nor do I own any of the characters in the above mentioned shows/anime/movies/books.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is the first chapter rewritten, please read both and tell me which one you like better, and I will continue to write that way.

* * *

**It is Haruhi's first day at Ouran**

_I wonder if I will get kicked out of this school too. _ Haruhi pondered to herself. This was her fifth school in as many years. She had been kicked out of the others due to mysterious happenings involving a statue, obnoxious gas, and a ton of other things that were not her fault, but how do you tell your school that all these came from aliens without sounding crazy. Thus here she was; a new person, literally. She hacked into Japan's central database of citizens and created her profile. Everything from before her birth to present day. Unfortunately for her she had to become a commoner, as the people at Ouran like to say. This was because everyone knew everyone in the elite circle these days. It wasn't like the thirteenth century when she could become a new noble and no one would be the wiser. Of course, that was when she was with her dad and her sister, and different countries.

Haruhi suddenly had an ominous feeling, different from the one she got around aliens. This one had to do with a certain blue box that would show up every once in a while just to make her life interesting, she knew that it would come soon, though soon was a relative term for a time traveler.

_Oh well I guess I better go find some place quiet to study, though I don't need to, I wonder if that I can find the abandoned music room._

* * *

_**Hermione is in history of magic class.**_

_I wonder what the homework will be?_

Hermione wondered to herself as Professor Binns continued to drone on.

"Now we will move on to today's topic, the goblin wars." Professor Binns finally said five minutes later.

"Open your books to page 198 and start reading." hermione opened her book and saw the worst thing possible. Right there in the middle of the last paragraph for the Goblin wars was a message, a message it said that was to be passed on for ever and ever, until it became history. It was a message from the hero of the war, the one who ended it, a mysterious man who never gave his name. The message was: _Hey Hermione! I miss you. I hope you are doing just fine! Love you! _Hermione could tell when people in her class read the passage. They all had the same response: gasp, quiet, whisper to their neighbor, stare at her. Finally Malfoy shouted out, "hey mudblood! What is this huh? Why is your name in a history book? Did your parents come across the name somehow and decide they liked it so much they would name their pathetic daughter it?" Hermione sighed. Of course it would be Malfoy saying these things, why would it be any one else?

"Shut your trap Malfoy!" That came not from Hermione, but from Harry. Harry one of her best friends. Most the time though Hermione thought Harry and Ron were complete idiots, for example in their first year they tried to fight off a "troll", who doesn't know an alien from Grotorious when they see one? In fact they kind of reminded Hermione of her family. Speaking of her family, she hadn't seen them in a couple years. Her family consisted of her, her sister, and their parents. Her sister was at least in the same time period, just a different country. Unfortunately her sister was in Japan, which is the opposite side of the world, so no popping in for a visit.

"Make me, Potter." Malfoy sneered, pulling Hermione out of her own thoughts.

"Maybe I will!" During this exchange Hermione was quiet. The reason for this was not because she was embarrassed or anything like that. No, the reason why she was quiet was she heard a peculiar nose, one only a few people in the world, or even the universe would recognize. To some it was the worst noise ever heard, but to Hermione it was the sound of her home.

* * *

After History of Magic class yesterday Hermione had been acting weird. Harry had put it to Malfoy being rude to her, but now her wasn't too sure, he had never seen Hermione act like that before.

"Hey Ron, do you know where Hermione is?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know, and I don't really care." Ron replied fed up with everything Harry talking about lately being about Hermione.

"That's a horrible thing to say about Hermione, Ron!" Harry scolded, shocked at Ron's attitude.

"I don't care, she's acted like she was better than us all the time. It really bugs me when she thinks she knows everything." Ron admitted.

"I can't believe it, she is our best friend!"

"Well I don't care. She's annoying and big-headed! And I don't think she's all that smart, either." Ron stated firmly, not the least bit remorseful over the harsh words he was saying.

"Well I do care. If you want to say that about one of my friends, I guess we are not friends anymore." Harry threw the words at Ron like bullets.

"What no, Harry! I take it back! Harry!" Ron shouted at Harry's retreating back. _Darn it now how am I going to get Dumbledore to pay me for being friends with Harry? _

* * *

Weeks later and Hermione was still not at Hogwarts. But she would return, and seem as if she was two years older.

* * *

**A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! OK SO I HAVE A HUGE THANK YOU TO SAY TO ACOUPLE PEOPLE, FIRST TO USACHAN/I AM THE HERO AMERICA SHE OFFERED TO HELP KEEP MY CHARACTERS IN CHECK/BETA IT. NEXT TO DEATHSTARLING556 FOR KEEPING ME EXCITED ABOUT WRITING, WITHOUT THEM THE SECCOND CHAPTER WOULD NOT BE BEING WRITTEN! AND YES IT IS IN PROGRESS :D **


End file.
